Amerta
by Chilla
Summary: Dialog di antara dua kriminal yang ingin saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. / Kumpulan drabbles, canon. Mungkin mengandung unsur missing-scene.
1. Chapter 1: Erste

_Tuk,tuk._

Ia menghentakkan kakinya di dalam boneka _armor_-nya tak sabar. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, dan ia tak menemukan sosok berkepala kuning dimanapun. Oke, pada pertemuan resmi pertama mereka saja—remaja berisik itu sudah sukses menorehkan sebuah kesan buruk. Seorang Akasuna no Sasori sama sekali tidak menoleransi yang namanya _jam karet_.

"**HOI**! Apakah kau yang bernama Sasori?"

Samar-samar sebuah suara teriakan terdengar memecah keheningan hutan di dekat jembatan itu. Sasori menoleh ke kanan, kiri, bahkan ke arah aliran sungai di jembatan di bawahnya—namun tak menemukan apapun.

Pagi-pagi begini, mungkinkah ia ber_halusinas_i? Mungkin terlalu lama mengurusi dan mendandani penampilan boneka sepanjang malam membuat kewarasannya sedikit terganggu . Atau mungkin arwah Kazekage ketiga menyusup ke dalam kepalanya untuk menuntut balas?

"Di atas!"

Pekikan itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini makin keras. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang disebutkan suara tadi dan menemukan seorang—

—seekor _burung_?

Seandainya ia adalah seorang anggota Akatsuki berambut perak yang sangat dikenalnya —dan bukan _Akasuna no Sasori_— maka pastilah ia sudah memaki sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata tak senonoh sekarang. Tapi untunglah, harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang seniman mencegah dia melakukan hal itu.

Kembali lagi ke benda aneh yang tengah melayang di atas. Pemuda berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya dari balik topeng Hiruko, memerhatikan dengan waspada saat burung putih abnormal itu melayang rendah dan mendarat perlahan di seberang jembatan.

Sesosok anak laki-laki _(hm?)_ dengan rambut sewarna nanas mencolok meluncur turun dari burung putih itu dengan bunyi _'bruk' _pelan, dan membuat beberapa gerakan segel tangan—sehingga burung besar abnormal yang berwarna putih itu menghilang. Jubah Akatsuki sudah melekat di badannya. Postur tubuh pemuda itu tak terlalu tinggi —tapi tak bisa dibilang pendek juga, dengan rambut kuning mencolok yang membuatnya bisa langsung dikenali dengan mudah—_bahkan di tengah kepungan shinobi yang mengeroyok sekalipun_.

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengernyitkan kening kesal dalam hati. _Oke_, sepertinya _partner_ barunya ini adalah penganut idealisme jam karet level Jounin..

* * *

**Amerta**

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Rate : T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints__ friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

* * *

**I****.**

.

Kesan pertama yang didapat oleh Sasori pada pertemuan resmi pertama mereka adalah—shinobi muda zaman sekarang sepertinya memang berorientasi pada prinsip _jam karet_. Dan, pemuda di depannya itu, uhm..terlalu _manis_ untuk kategori seorang shinobi pria.

Ia melangkah ke arah jembatan, dan menghampiri ninja lain yang sedari tadi berdiri tak sabaran disitu.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasori, un?"

Satu kesan lagi; pemuda berambut kuning nyentrik ini juga berbicara dengan logat yang aneh.

'_Bukan, aku adalah ninja tak dikenal yang kebetulan lewat sini,'_ pikir orang yang ditanya itu sarkastis dalam hati. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan kekesalannya yang menumpuk karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kau terlambat empat puluh lima menit."

Sosok berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara itu menggerutu sesaat. "Kuanggap itu sebagai kata penyambutan untukku, un," gumamnya sarkastis dengan nada pelan. Tapi telinga tajam sang pemuda berambut merah tentu saja menangkapnya—walau ia tak merespon apa-apa.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, un. Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasori?" kata Deidara sedikit tak sabar.

Hening sesaat, sebelum terdengar gumaman serak dari dalam boneka _armor _itu.

"Ya."

Deidara menaikkan alis, sebelum mengangguk dengan puas. Iris biru gelapnya mengamati sosok didepannya dengan seksama, dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah ke atas. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata biru itu berhenti pada wajah yang terpasang pada boneka _armor_ itu.

"Hm…" Ia menggumam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jadi.

Perilakunya barusan membuat Sasori jengah. Satu hal yang pasti dari seorang Akasuna no Sasori—ia tak suka terlalu menarik perhatian, apalagi sampai dipandangi dengan teliti seperti itu—seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah artefak koleksi baru yang dipajang pada sebuah museum.

"Hm.. Tak kusangka kalau orang yang akan jadi _partner_-ku secara permanen ternyata setua ini, un."

.

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk melempar kunai berlumur bisa kalajengking gurun ke arah pemuda di depannya itu.

* * *

**II.**

.

"Sasori no..Danna?" panggil sang pemuda berambut pirang itu memecah keheningan. Sang _partner_ yang lebih tua menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Umm.." Deidara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kita belum melakukan perkenalan sama sekali, un, sejak kita bertemu tiga hari yang lalu."

Sasori mempercepat jalannya. "Sudah," katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kapan, un?" balas sang partner keheranan.

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab rekannya yang lebih tua itu singkat.

"Itu bukan perkenalan namanya, un," gerutu Deidara sembari memutar-mutar bola matanya. Sasori mengernyitkan kening di dalam Hiruko-nya.

"Menurutku itu adalah sebuah perkenalan."

Deidara mendecakkan lidahnya. "Bagiku tidak, un."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya. "Oh ya?" Sudah, kok. Kau Deidara, dan aku Sasori. Bagiku itu sudah cukup," gumamnya datar.

.

.

—Deidara menahan keinginan untuk menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan frustasi sekarang.

* * *

**III.**

.

"Pesan satu kamar dengan dua futon."

Setelah menerima kunci dan membayar, dua _missing-nin_ itu segera bergegas ke kamar yang dituju. Sesampai disana, mereka membersihkan badan masing-masing yang kotor terkena debu sehabis pemuda berambut pirang mengganti kaos yang dipakainya dengan yang baru. Ia melirik ke arah sang _partner_, dan mendapati bahwa lelaki bungkuk itu tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya di dekat pintu.

"Hei," panggilnya ragu. "Kau tidak ganti baju, un?"

"Tidak perlu," balasnya datar. Deidara mengernyitkan kening.

'_Dasar tua bangka yang jorok..,'_ komentarnya dalam hati. Shinobi berambut pirang itu termasuk orang yang menyukai kebersihan—sebab kebersihan adalah salah satu aspek seni. _'Bayangkan saja, aku mesti sekamar dengannya..'_

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**Notes**: Dialog di bagian pertama diambil dari kutipan fanfiksi "**Di Balik Euforia**".

Semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu OOC, ya. Bagi yang ingin me-_request_ dialog untuk dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu _drabble_, silakan beritahu di review.

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Komentar, jika berkenan? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Zweite

"Hei, Sasori no Danna," panggil Deidara memecah keheningan. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sang _partner_ yang tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Mm?"

"Ayo kita mulai perkenalannya, un." Putus Deidara langsung. Sang lelaki berambut merah mengangkat alis. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda berambut pirang itu keburu melanjutkan.

"—Namaku Deidara. Hal yang kusukai adalah tanah liat, ledakan, seni, dan rambut panjang.."

* * *

**Amerta**

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Rate : T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

* * *

**IV.**

.

Ini sudah hari kedua mereka menginap di penginapan itu. Dan seperti biasa, Deidara bangun kesiangan. Tradisi jam karet dari masa lalunya sebagai pemberontak yang hidup berpindah-pindah sepertinya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Hoaaahm.." ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa berair. Sekelebat kilasan rambut merah yang asing tampak di matanya.

Iamengerjapkan mata sekali—dan terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang remaja berambut merah mencolok tengah duduk di meja kerja yang terdapat di kamar itu. Serpihan-serpihan kayu, paku, dan pahatan-pahatan berbentuk seperti tubuh manusia tampak di depannya.

Ia menoleh.

"Ohayou, bocah. Kau bangun kesiangan," sapanya datar sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi ke tugasnya. Deidara terduduk cepat.

_Kemana lelaki bungkuk, jelek, tua, dan bersuara seperti orang tersedak biji alpukat itu?_

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu waspada. Remaja berambut apel tadi menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat.

"Ini aku," balasnya pendek sembari mengernyitkan kening—seakan Deidara baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan _'mengapa-ayam-menyebrang-jalan'_ padanya.

Sang partner berambut pirang terdiam. Ia tercenung beberapa lama.

"Dimana Paman Sasori, dik?" tanya Deidara yang kini mendadak berada dibelakang bocah asing itu ramah—sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. _Wow, bahunya keras sekali. _Sang bocah berjengit sedikit, dan berusaha menyingkirkan tanganpemuda berambut pirang itu dari bahunya.

"—Hei! Singkirkan tanganmu, bocah," katanya galak. Deidara terdiam. Nada suara itu kedengaran tidak asing.. meski diucapkan dengan intonasi yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

Ia melirik ke sudut, dan menemukan 'lelaki tua' itu. Bagian punggungnya terbuka, menyingkapkan sebuah ruang di dalamnya—yang sepertinya muat untuk dimasuki remaja seukurannya.

_'Bocah ini, jangan-jangan..?'_

"Sasori no Danna, kau kah itu?" tanyann pemuda berambut pirang itu ragu. Si bocah memutar badannya, tangannya bersedekap dengan alis yang menukik turun ke bawah. Ekspresinya kesal—yang anehnya malah kelihatan seperti raut wajah seorang anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan balon di mata Deidara.

"Kalau sudah jelas, kenapa kau bertanya lagi, bocah?"

…

Dan sebuah tawa renyah pun meletus di kamar itu.

"Kufufufufu…AHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka ternyata Sasori no Danna itu imut sekali, un!" gumamnya susah payah di tengah tawanya. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu yang menggemaskan itu.."

.

.

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk melempar paku ke mulut _partner_-nya itu saat itu juga.

* * *

**V.**

.

Ini sudah misi ketiga yang mereka jalani bersama-sama. Dan kini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah penginapan di Negara Hi. Kali ini, di kamar yang lebih bagus—dengan sofa di dalamnya.

"Hei, Sasori no Danna," panggil Deidara memecah keheningan. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sang partner yang tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Mm?"

"Ayo kita mulai perkenalannya, un." Putus Deidara langsung. Sang lelaki berambut merah mengangkat alis. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda berambut pirang itu keburu melanjutkan.

"—Namaku Deidara. Hal yang kusukai adalah tanah liat, ledakan, seni, dan rambut panjang. Hal yang kubenci adalah orang yang tak sabaran, orang yang tak mengerti seni, dan Uchiha Itachi. Tujuanku adalah, menciptakan seni yang sesungguhnya, un!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Kemudian ia berpaling ke Sasori.

"Sekarang giliranmu, un!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat alis. "Haruskah?"

"Iya, dan jangan membuatku menunggu!" gumam Deidara asal. Sasori menyeringai tipis.

"Namaku Sasori. Hal yang kusukai adalah kugutsu, seni, dan beberapa orang yang berharga. Hal yang kubenci adalah menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu. Sekian," balasnya datar. Setelah itu ia kembali berpaling ke kegiatannya.

Deidara mengernyitkan kening.

"Cuma itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau belum memberitahukan apa tujuanmu, un," protes Deidara. Sasori mendecakkan lidah dalam hati.

"Itu tak terlalu penting."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagiku itu penting, un."

"Oh, baiklah." Akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah itu menyerah. "Tujuanku adalah, menciptakan karya seni yang sesungguhnya, keindahan yang bertahan hingga ke generasi depan.." suaranya memudar.

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Hm.." Deidara menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Tujuan yang bagus, un."

Sasori mengangguk, dan berpaling kembali ke pekerjaannya. Tapi—ia mengetahui betul dalam hati, kalau tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah itu.

Ia ingin lari.

_Dan terus lari_. Dari segala kenangan yang menyakitkan, perasaan ditinggalkan, dan emosi sesak yang terus mengikutinya selama ini. Karena ia tahu betul—apa gunanya hidup selamanya jika kau bahkan tak punya alasan untuk _hidup?_

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Saya suka banget sama Sasori yang gak pake Hiruko, un. Fufufu (?) *ketawa gaje* XD

Terima kasih kepada **NaNo Kid**, **kazuhisa kirika**, dan **Kyori SasoDei** yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Bagi yang ingin me-_request_ dialog untuk dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu _drabble_, silakan beritahu di review, ya.

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Komentar, jika berkenan? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Dritte

"Masuklah," tukas laki-laki berambut merah itu datar. Deidara menaikkan alis, mengira kalau ia tengah berhalusinasi.

"Eh..?"

"Masuklah, bocah," ulang Sasori tak sabar. Deidara terduduk lemah.

"Memangnya didalam muat untuk dua orang, un?"

* * *

**Amerta**

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Rate : T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

* * *

**VI.**

.

Ketika Deidara pulang dari sebuah misi tunggal ke sebuah pondok di tengah hutan tempat mereka bermalam—hidungnya mencium bau sup yang tengah dimasak.

"Hmm.." pemuda berambut pirang itu mendadak merasa lapar. Ia segera berjalan masuk tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu, dan melangkah ke dapur.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah berdiri di depan sebuah tungku.

"_Tadaima_," kata Deidara memberi salam. Ia menoleh.

"Uhm.._okaeri_, bocah," balasnya pendek, dan ia kembali berpaling ke tungki di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan wujud sebenarnya dari seniornya itu. Tapi..jujur, ia lebih menyukai sang Danna dalam wujud yang seperti ini.

"Kau membuat apa, un?" tanyanya sembari mengintip dari bahu sang _partner._

"Sup daging."

"Daging apa, un?"

Sasori meneruskan mengaduk. "Kelinci. Masih segar," ia menyendok sedikit cairan dari sup itu, menyentuhnya dengan jarinya, dan mematikan api.

"Tolong ambilkan mangkuk di rak," gumamnya pada Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera bergegas mengambil dua mangkuk.

Sasori mengangkat alis.

"Satu saja, bocah," perintahnya pelan. Deidara terdiam. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia menaruh mangkuk yang satunya lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyerahkan mangkuk di tangannya, dan sang _partner_ mengisinya hingga penuh. Deidara membawa mangkuk itu ke meja. Ia mengambil sendok.

"Kau tidak makan, un?" tanyanya pada sang Danna yang tengah membagi-bagi sisa sup di tungku ke dalam bungkusan-bungkusan kecil.

"Mm, tidak," ia meneruskan pekerjaannya. Deidara mengernyitkan kening bingung. Sejak lima hari mereka sebagai _partner_, ia belum pernah melihat lelaki berambut merah itu makan.

_'Mungkin ia makan didalam Hiruko-nya, un..'_ pikir pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan segera menyuap suapan pertamanya.

Sup itu hangat, sedikit berminyak, kental, dan_..enak._

"Hei, ini enak sekali, un!" puji Deidara riang. "Kau membuat resepnya sendiri?"

"Tidak, dari Nenekku." balasnya pendek.

"Wow..kalau begini, seharusnya Danna membuka warung ramen saja, un! Akasuna no Ramen," usul pemuda berambut pirang itu bersemangat.

Sasori menaikkan alis. "Kusiram kuah panas kau, bocah!"

* * *

**VII.**

.

"Hei bocah, jika kau terus terbang di atas sana di tengah padang pasir begini, kau bisa dehidrasi."

Deidara mengabaikan pernyataan tadi. "Disini lebih cepat, Danna."

Sang _partner_ mengernyitkan keningnya. _'Dasar keras kepala..'_

"Tunggu lima menit lagi, kau pasti akan merasa lemas." Sasori mewanti-wanti dengan nada tajam.

Dan benar saja. Tak sampai lima menit, burung putih dari tanah liat itu terbang rendah, dan mendarat di depan Sasori.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak terduduk sempoyongan di atasnya.

"Sasori no Danna..aku tak kuat lagi, un.." gumamnya susah payah. Peluh bercucuran dari keningnya, mukanya memerah.

Sang _partner_ tak mengatakan apa-apa. Diambilnya sebotol air dari dalam Hiruko-nya, dan disodorkannya ke arah pemuda itu. Deidara segera meminumnya hingga habis.

"Ah..segar, un. Terima kasih," gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari memejamkan mata. "Tapi..aku tak kuat berjalan lagi, un.." bisik Deidara serak. Sasori menghampiri pemuda itu, dan kemudian membuka engsel di bagian punggung Hiruko-nya.

"Masuklah," tukas laki-laki berambut merah itu datar. Deidara menaikkan alis, mengira kalau ia tengah berhalusinasi.

"Eh..?"

"Masuklah, bocah," ulang Sasori tak sabar. Deidara terduduk lemah.

"Memangnya didalam muat untuk dua orang, un?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk menyeret bocah itu kedalam. "Muat untuk dua orang seukuran kita, bocah," jelasnya pendek. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menurut.

Ia memanjat naik kedalam boneka mekanis itu, dan mendarat di sebuah permukaan empuk.

"Ada karpetnya, un?" gumamnya senang. Sasori menaikkan alis, dan segera menutup engsel itu.

"Ya."

"Disini sejuk, un.." Deidara memejamkan mata, ekspresinya senang. "Pantas saja kau betah disini," ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi dalam boneka itu.

Sasori mengatupkan bibirnya, berkonsentrasi mengendalikan gerak boneka mekanis itu. "Duduk disitu dan diamlah." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Omong-omong.."

"—AW!"

"..Hati-hati dengan dinding rongga ini, bocah. Aku menyimpan persediaan senbon di dalamnya."

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Selamat melaksanakan ibadah puasa, untuk yang menjalankannya. :D

Terima kasih kepada **Arum Junnie**, **Kujyou SasoDei**, **NaNo Kid**, **kazusa kirihika**, **akbar123**, dan **bromery** yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

.

Oh ya, aku sedang mengadakan _polling_ kecil-kecilan disini. Untuk info lebih lengkapnya, bisa dilihat di profil, ya. :3

.

Bagi yang ingin me-_request_ dialog untuk dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu _drabble_, silakan beritahu di review, oke? :P

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Komentar, jika berkenan? :)


	4. Chapter 4: Vierte

"Danna? Kau mau ngapain? Kalau mau membeli _senbon_ untuk bonekamu, bukan disini tempatnya, un," kata Deidara mengingatkan seraya mengernyitkan kening.

Sasori diam, sebelum kemudian menatap _partner_-nya itu lama—seakan sedang melihat seorang pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja sembuh, namun masih diragukan statusnya.

Deidara menaikkan alis, namun sang _partner_ yang lebih tua segera berpaling ke kios itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

**Amerta**

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Rate : T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

* * *

**VIII.**

.

"Pagi ini cerah."

"..."

"Leader_-sama_ memberi kita misi mencari tanaman obat, un?"

"Ya."

"Oh. Apa nama tanaman obatnya, ya.." ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya, dan membacanya. "Ke..mangi. Kemangi, un. Dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang sambil menatap partner-nya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasori tercenung sesaat. "Lewat sini. Ayo."

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah pasar. Deidara menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung, sampai kemudian mereka berdua tiba di depan kios yang menjual sayur-mayur.

"Danna? Kau mau ngapain? Kalau mau membeli _senbon_ untuk bonekamu, bukan disini tempatnya, un," kata Deidara mengingatkan seraya mengernyitkan kening.

Sasori diam, sebelum kemudian menatap _partner_-nya itu lama—seakan sedang melihat seorang pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja sembuh, namun masih diragukan statusnya.

Deidara menaikkan alis, namun sang _partner_ yang lebih tua segera berpaling ke kios itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kemangi satu plastik, Nona," ujar laki-laki berambut merah itu pada sang gadis yang menjaga kios. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu segera mengambil daun-daunan yang sudah dibungkus dari gantungan tali di atas kiosnya, dan menyerahkannya pada sang pembeli.

"Ini, Tuan."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu segera mengeluarkan selembar ryo, dan menyerahkannya pada si gadis. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengucapkan terima kasih, dan menanyakan apakah ada yang lain yang ingin dibeli.

"Hmm.." Sasori terdiam sebentar. "Bumbu dapurnya sebungkus, Nona."

"Oke.." gadis itu segera mengambil beberapa bumbu dengan cekatan, dan membungkusnya dengan rapi.

.

Deidara hanya melongo menatap pemandangan di depannya, terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar barang sepatah kata.

"Oh ya.." gumam laki-laki berambut merah itu, sembari menunjuk pada bumbu berwarna cokelat pudar yang ada di baskom di samping tumpukan ikan asin. "Temu kuncinya dua renteng, Nona. Satukan saja ke bungkus yang tadi."

* * *

**IX.**

.

Sasori tengah memusatkan chakranya untuk membakar kayu bakar didepannya, membuat api unggun. Di sisi lain dari padang luas itu, sang _partner_ berambut pirang sedang bersandar pada sebuah batu, memandang langit malam.

"Kau lapar, bocah?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu tanpa menoleh.

"Uhm, ya.." jawab Deidara tak fokus. Sasori tak membalas, dan segera mengeluarkan sebungkus sup dingin yang kemarin dibuatnya. Ia mengambil sebuah wadah tanah liat yang dibuat _partner_-nya tadi, menuangkan sup ke dalamnya, dan mulai memanaskannya.

Sembari menunggu sup itu panas, ia menoleh dan memerhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan _partner_-nya. Ia mengangkat alis.

"Kau merindukan rumah, bocah?" komentar Sasori serak.

Deidara memejamkan matanya. "Hmm..sedikit, un. Aku merindukan adikku," balasnya perlahan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. Namanya Kurotsuchi," jawabnya tenang, sembari membuka matanya lagi. Sasori memandangi _partner_-nya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ia berusia lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, un.."

"Oh ya?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat mangkuk tanah liat itu dari api, mengalasinya dengan serbet, dan menyerahkannya pada _partner_-nya. Deidara sedikit terkejut, walaupun kemudian menerimanya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ya. Tapi ia bukan seniman, un.. Ia tak menyukai ledakan.."

Setelah itu, Deidara pun segera memulai sebuah kisah panjang tentang adiknya. Sasori mendengarkan dengan sabar, sambil sesekali menggumamkan _'hm'_ sebagai respon.

"..pantas saja ia lebih disayangi Kaa-_san_ daripadaku, un! Hahaha.." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengakhiri ceritanya seraya tertawa. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pucat laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, un? Apa kau merindukan rumah juga?" tanya Deidara, mengalihkan pandangannya ke _partner_-nya.

Sasori terdiam.

"Tidak."

"Oh. Hmm.." pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, dan kembali berpaling ke supnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memandangi kilatan api unggun di depannya, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

_'Rumah?'_

Ia memejamkan mata, sebelum kemudian menatap kosong ke langit malam di atas sana. Kata itu terdengar aneh di telinganya..

.

.

.

.

_—Karena ia tahu, ia tak pernah mempunyai tempat untuk pulang._

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakannya. :D

Terima kasih kepada **Princess Li-chan**, **kazusa kirihika**, **Frilia269**, **Arum Junnie**, **NanoYaro-Kid**, **akbar123**, dan **Nyanmaru desu **yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

.

Bagi yang ingin me-_request_ dialog untuk dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu _drabble_, silakan beritahu di review, oke? :P

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Komentar, jika berkenan? :)


End file.
